


I'd Let You Win

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Tara and Willow are going out to a party in the woods. Based on the song "I'd Let You Win" by PORTS. Post "Chosen". Wara is married and they have a baby girl.





	I'd Let You Win

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my dear friend Fawn as a gift. Wara is their fav Buffy ship.

“Thank you for coming, Elana.” Tara opened the door with Sage on her hip. Sage smiled as soon as she saw Elana, her little hands reaching for the taller woman. 

“Hey there, gorgeous…” Elana melted, looking to Tara who smiled and handed her daughter over. Sage giggled, reaching for Elana’s hair, brown eyes bright with recognition. “Easy there...we talked about this.” 

“Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice.” Tara hated to interrupt the moment, she couldn’t help but smile at how easily Elana had fallen under her daughter’s spell. It was beautifully blatant every time she came over. 

“Of course. You know I’m always down for a night with my lil munchkin.” The brunette nuzzled Sage who laughed and reciprocated. “So...what’s the occasion?” 

“Willow and I are going to one of Jen’s parties. We’ve been trying to go out more.” 

“Ah...please tell me you’ve got a ride home. You’ll be hammered.” 

Tara nodded. “Eric is going to drive us back.” 

“Good. How is he?” 

“Good. Sage loves him. He made her a stuffed rabbit.” 

“And it smells like sage?” 

“Mhmm…” 

Elana chuckled. “Softie.” 

“You’re one to talk.” Willow replied as she walked into the room. 

“Nice to see you too.” Elana smirked, looking the redhead over. “Doesn’t your mama look beautiful, Sage? Almost as beautiful as you.” 

Willow rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a black dress, a dress that would have made her younger self blush and blanch. “Are you ready to go, baby?” Tara’s gaze made her smile slyly. 

“I...mhmm.” Tara was beaming, feeling her heart flutter. 

“Have fun, ladies.” Elana said with a wink. 

*******Not too Far from Home*********

“It’s not that I don’t trust Elana-“ Willow began before Tara took her wife’s phone out of her hand. “Hey! I need that!” 

“No you don’t.” 

“But-“ 

“Sage is fine, sweetie.” Tara spoke sternly and promptly shut Willow’s phone off before putting it in her purse. Tara was in baby blue, the color bringing out her eyes and the figure that had often been hidden by layers until Willow. 

“How can you be so sure she’s fine?” And then, Willow was quite occupied by enticing lips, the redheaded witch let out a low moan. 

“You were saying?” Playful Tara was her favorite. 

_ “These burning ships...these filled up skips...of memory,”  _

“What you do to me, baby…” She looked at the blonde, offering her hand. The song was dreamy, fitting with the moonlight and the drinks they had yet to touch at a nearby table. 

“The feeling is mutual, my love.” A coy smile, and blue eyes undressing her. The side Willow only got to see. 

  
  


_ “These walking eyes, and tearful skies are home again,”  _

Spiked herbal tea. One after the other...leaving them both acting like the teenagers they had been at first meeting, but bolder, more kisses and lingering touches. Tara holding Willow against a tree, her lips gracing the pale neck. Tara arching her back in a clearing under the moon, their clothes over the leaves as they moaned, lost their breath and remembered. 

_ “Been walking streets, been filling sheets in memory..”  _

Eric would normally converse with Tara and be polite with Willow out of shyness and lack of chemistry. But tonight...the drive home was filled with the sound of soft laughs, sighs and kissing. He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. 

_ “Oh, Oh, I’d let you in...I’d let you win my heart again,”  _


End file.
